Welcome To My Life
by AnonymousDegrassi
Summary: When danger comes Julia's way, will she be able to handle it? Or will she pay the ultimate price...death


**Names Julia. Julia Greene. I'm pretty much what you call. A loser with a boyfriend, that is. You may know him from other stories, but unfortunately I am not that popular. His name is Elijah Goldsworthy, Eli for short. You've heard of Clare Edwards, his current, living girlfriend. The reason I'm saying living is because I'm dead. I've been dead for two years now. Got run over by a truck. No big deal. Fortunately, I can still communicate with people and I'm here to tell you my story:**

"**Jesus Christ Julian! How long does it take you to get ready? You take longer than girls! We're going to be late for school-not that I care, but I want to see my boyfriend before I'm 80!" Brothers can be so annoying-especially twin brothers. My parents named us Julia and Julian. How ironic.**

"**You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do!"**

"**You wanna bet?"**

"**Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood for any of your smart allic remarks." He said as he was finally descending from the stairs. Just then my phone starting buzzing. It was a text from Eli. He wanted to know where I was. I told him I was on my way.**

"**Are you ready now princess?" He just looked at me and rolled his eyes and walked out the door. We rode our bikes to school. I know what you're thinking, I could've left without him, but our parents insist on us going together. I got to school and saw Eli's hearse, but no Eli.**

"**Guess who." He put both his hands on top of my eyes so I couldn't see who it was. But I knew who it was. I recognized that voice anywhere.**

"**Hey Eli." And he kissed me. Those lips were so soft, so mesmerizing. He was the most gorgeous thing I ever saw. What did I do to deserve this angel. But whatever I did, I was thankful.**

"**So Julia, what do you want to do today? Park. Dancing. Movies?**

"**How about school?"**

"**Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Haha, my mistake. Unless you wanna ditch?"**

"**Don't feel like it today. Maybe some other time."**

"**Whatever you say baby. I'm your slave." Oooh! I loved it when he talked like that.**

"**I'm your prisoner as well."**

"**Then who is our master?" And he gave me that crooked smile that no one could resist.**

"**That's the beauty of it. We have no master but yet we are slaves to each other. We're free, but yet we are imprisoned- we're slaves of love."**

"**I love it when you get all poetic on me. We better get to class. We're going to be late for first period."**

"**Calm down love. Being late never hurt anyone."**

"**I guess you're right-but still, we've been suspended so many times for ditching school and my parents are already debating on whether to move me to another school or not. So I rather not push my luck."**

"**In that case, we better hurry." I got to first period in time. I wonder if Eli did, too. Hope he did. I'm sure he did. My first period was Algebra. Boring as ever but it was invented for something right? If it wasn't, it wouldn't be in existence. But we all won't be mathematicians either. Oh well. My second period was Biology. Then came homeroom. "Hey Eli! Did you make it to first period on time?"**

"**Thankfully, yes." He had that crooked smile on his face again that no one could resist. So, in immediate reaction, I kissed him.**

"**Ahem. Students are allowed to be kissing at break, lunch, before school and after school. But not in homeroom or any other class. So Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Greene if you don't mind."**

"**Sorry Mr. Mortemer." We said at the same time. Two more years and we're out of this joint. Then we can kiss whenever we please but until then, we have to play by the rules. Homeroom finished and break started. I went to my locker to get my books, but Eli beat me to the punch. He had my books in his hand. "Nice try Eli, but I still have to put my books inside my locker from my last two periods."**

"**That's why I left your locker open." and he demonstrated. He beckoned with his hand to me as if he was saying 'give me the books'. So I gave him the books and he put them in the locker and swiftly closed it and locked it. "There."**

"**Thank you Eli." So then we went outside to break and sat in our usual spot. The bell soon rang for third period and we went our separate ways. "See you later babe."**

"**Count on it." he said, and he gave me that crooked smile. He was too far away to actually kiss him, so I just blew him a kiss instead. My next period was Spanish. And then it was physical education (AKA: torture). It didn't last long though. I didn't have much friends except Eli and my best friend, Riley. Everybody else just calls me Emo Girl. It was lunch and thankfully my last two periods would be with Eli and Riley. "Hey babe."**

"**Hey baby." He said. We went to our usual spot. Riley was already there, waiting for us. She is my total opposite. She's always so perky and everyone loves her. She always dresses in pink and she's so girly, but I met her in Pre-K so I guess I'm stuck with her.**

"**Hey guys! How's my favorite two people in the world?"**

"**Hey Riley! The usual, I guess."**

"**We didn't see you at break. Where were you?" He asked her.**

"**Oh. I had to make-up a test for Mrs. Jones in math. It took up the whole break-time and t barely had time to get my books ready for the next classes. I'm sorry guys."**

"**No, it's okay Riley. We were just wondering where you were." She looked like she was going to cry. Did I mention she was a drama queen?**

"**Julia, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure. Go ahead."**

"**Why are you like this? Why do you have piercing almost everywhere? Why do you always dress in black? Why are you almost always sad or mad? Why do you were that thick black eyeliner and wear black lipstick? You're so pretty, Julia. Why do you hide it? You weren't like this in Pre-K or in Elementary School. It started in middle school. Tell me Julia. Its only me and your boyfriend.**

"**You want to know?"**

"**Yes, desperately."**

"**Because in middle school, my father died. And my mother got torn to pieces. She's a drug addict. Sometimes I don't even know if she'll come home. It's like if me and my brother live alone. We only have each other. I got diagnosed with depression, and I've been doing this ever since." I pulled up my sleeves and showed her my cuts, or as I like to call them, my 'battle scars'.**

"**Julia! I had no idea! We got to get you some help. We'll get you fixed."**

"**Don't even bother. I've tried and nothing worked. Don't waist your time. I'm hopeless. I can't be cured."**

"**Don't say that baby. You can be cured. You're the most perfect human being I ever met. Tell you what. You stay with me until things start looking better at your house."**


End file.
